Wilted Roses
by Saphire Moon Maiden
Summary: Kagome gets turned demon and the Inu-gang dies during the last battle with Naraku. Kagome and Shippo were the only ones left. Kagome uses the Shikon No Tama to transport herself and Shippo to her world. Pairings; Kagome/Hiei
1. Death

**_Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho_**

**_--On with the story!--_**

Kagome sobbed, recalling the events of the previous day.

She could still remember Sango, falling to the ground, blood flowing like a river from her many wounds. Naraku had taken control of the Tetsusaiga, sending it through Inuyasha's heart, wounding him too severely for even a demon like him to handle. Miroku's wind-tunnel had consumed him, his last deed to run toward Naraku and bring him down with him to the underworld. Kirara was too close and got sucked in as well, for she was too weak to get away.

Shippo and Kagome were the only survivors. Inuyasha had ordered them to stay away from the fighting so they wouldn't get hurt. Kagome had to bury Sango and Inuyasha, and make a grave for Miroku and Kirara together.

As she dug the grave, she sent out Shippo to get three small boulders to serve as tombstones. He rolled them one by one to Kagome, slowly, bit by bit, taking the heavy load as shudders ran down his back with his cries of loss and waves of tears. Kagome cried as well, her tears dampening the soil as she used a wooden plank from the demolished house that the battle was held in to dig the deep graves.

She laid Inuyasha to rest in the first one, taking off his necklace and placing it on his chest, crossing his hands over the enchanted beads. Kagome kissed him softly on his cold, dead lips, whispering a tearful goodbye, her voice cracking with grief. Shippo came back with the first stone. He helped Kagome cover Inuyasha's grave with earth; letting the stone rest at where the late half-demon's feet would be, were he above ground. Kagome used her Miko arrow to carve Inuyasha's name in the stone along with a tribute to his life;

**_--_**

_**Here lies Inuyasha,**_

_**I only knew him for but a year, but he was my first love. He never admitted it, but he loved me back, I could always see it in his eyes, and the way he protected me. Inuyasha died protecting me, his last deed was to weaken Naraku, so that Miroku could take the final blow. Here his grave stands to this day, forever a place of peace. His sword, the Tetsusaiga, lies with him in his grave, protecting his body from decay and demons. He was a great friend to humans like me, I will always remember him. This stone may weather away, but he will always be in my heart.**_

--

Shippo sniffled as he walked away to find another stone and Kagome continued on to digging a grave for Sango. She dug it by Miroku and Kirara's grave, Sango would have wanted it that way. The sun reflected on something a few meters away. Kagome walked over and found Miroku's string of blue monk beads. She came back to the hole and settled Sango inside. Placing the beads over her heart, Kagome shaped Sango's hands so that they grasped the beads tightly. She closed Sango's glassy eyes and gaping mouth. Mopping up the blood with a handkerchief, Kagome placed a bottle of Kirara's shed fur by Sango's head. Her hands shook in tearful grief as she buried the demonslayer in the ground. She heard Shippo's grunts of effort as he hauled over the next stone. Kagome ran over to help him, bringing it to a stop at Sango's feet. This she engraved in the stone with her Miko arrow;

**_--_**

_**Here lies Sango,**_

_**She was like a best friend to me, almost like an elder sister. Miroku and she were engaged, at least they died together. Her heart was bigger than anyone's I have ever known. A demon slayer, she joined us on our quest to gather all the sacred jewel shards. We couldn't let them fall into the wrong hands. Naraku possessed her younger brother, Kohaku, causing him to lose his memory. He is dead at long last, and all of her village has been avenged. Strangely enough, Sango had a demon cat as a companion. Kirara helped her slay many demons, and comforted her in her times of need. Sango was a wonderful person.**_

**_--_**

Kagome went with Shippo to find the next stone – this one would have to be larger then the other two – for Kirara _and_ Miroku. Lost in her thinking, Kagome didn't notice when Shippo turned into the woods on her right. She kept on walking – right into a scuffle between a pack of wolf demons and a dragon demon. All of the sudden, a wound in her left shoulder reopened, a trickle of warm, red blood running down her arm. "Hmm? What's this?" she looked around, as if in a daze. Her wound pained her, but it was a good pain, a pain that told her 'you did help kill Naraku; you weren't just a big baby, hiding behind a stone while the others risked their lives. You could have died too.'

"Get out of the way, priestess, or we'll have to kill you too" a wolf demon growled, brandishing his weapon at the modern girl.

The dragon demon roared and shook its head, sending out a spray of blood. Kagome was in the way and the burning demon blood landed on her bloody shoulder. She yelled in pain. It was both dragon demon and wolf demon blood, it was all she could do to get away before she fainted.

_**--**_

Kagome woke up, her limbs stretching out as her mouth opened in a huge yawn. "Oh no!" she cupped her face in her hands. "I left Shippo all alone!" She stood and walked toward the graves of her friends, not noticing how the forest around her smelled so much more, well, smelly!

Shippo saw a demoness walk out of the shadows of the forest. She smelled slightly like Kagome, even looked like her – if you didn't count the dragon wings, the wolf tail, and the pointed demon ears. "Who are you? What did you do with Kagome?" The Kitsune took on an accusing glare, "Did you eat her?"

Kagome laughed – silly Shippo, he was probably fooling like the little trickster he was. "What are you talking about Shippo, I'm gone for less than a day and you forget me? I've been down the well for more time than that and when I got back, you still remembered me. I think."

"You're not Kagome." Shippo stated, his jaw fixed as he leered accusingly at the demoness. "I know for a fact that Kagome doesn't have a wolf tail and dragon wings."

"Shut up Shippo!" Kagome giggled. "Don't make up stories! I don't have a tail or wings!"

"You expect me to believe that?" the Kitsune raised an eyebrow. "Take a look for yourself."

Kagome felt behind her back and suddenly froze. "L-leather?" her eyes widened even more when she felt the lush, silky tail brush against her hand.

"Well, you sure do look surprised" Shippo fell back giggling at her expressions.

"Ya think?" Kagome glared at him, but soon changed the expression to a sad smile. "Inuyasha would be happy; I believe that I'm a half-demon like him now. Stupid blood"

"And he'd hit me on the head." Shippo let a tear leak out of his eye "I'm even starting to miss that!"

Kagome stood and walked over to the deep hole that marked Miroku and Kirara's grave. "Might as well write on this stone…" She felt the boulder that Shippo must have rolled to rest there. Taking out her Miko arrow she started carving the death plaque upon it.

**_--_**

_**Miroku**_

_**A lecherous monk, Miroku lived for the ladies. He joined us on our journey to defeat Naraku because of his right hand. He was cursed with a wind tunnel that would suck up anything around him, and eventually grow to consume his own body. That is how he died. He managed to bring Naraku down with him, sucking the demon in as he died. He lived as a pervert, and died as a hero. His true love, Sango, died in the same battle. Sadly, they will probably go to separate places, her to heaven, and him to hell. He wasn't a horrible monk, just one that grabbed girls' butts and asked them to bear his children. Kind he was, a perfect mate for Sango, though how she could put up with him, I cannot say. He was a good man. I will forever feel his loss.**_

**_--_**

_**Kirara**_

_**A twintail cat demon, Kirara lived and breathed for Sango. She has helped us ever so many times. She couldn't speak with her voice in a way that we understood her, but, as the smart Neko she was, she used her body and expressions to tell us what she wanted us to know. Kirara was a sweet Neko, we shall always remember her in our hearts.**_

**_--_**

Kagome stood and placed a wildflower on each of the graves, symbolizing their friendship together. Shippo jumped up onto her shoulder and she sobbed, reaching up to pet his fluffy tail softly. "Shippo…" she whimpered softly.

"Yeah Kagome?" Shippo placed one of his tiny arms around the back of her head in a comforting gesture.

"We're the only ones left..." a tear escaped down her cheek, making a line of wetness in its wake. "P-Perhaps we could see if you could get to my time." She glanced at the pink ball she clutched in her left hand "I could wish us there, and once I've done that, I could wish for the jewel to be destroyed, after purifying it of course."

"I'll follow you wherever you go Kagome; I think I could survive a life in your time… With you there to protect me, I think I can do anything." The Kitsune demon grinned at her.

"Okay… I guess I'll make my wish then." As Kagome held the Shikon Noh Tama in her clasped hands, she glanced at the graves and said "Farewell, my friends" in a shaky whisper. A second tear made a track down her face as her chin trembled. _You've got to stay strong. Kagome, this is no time to cry. _She breathed in sharply through her nose and concentrated on the pulsating jewel pressed between her palms. "I wish that Shippo and I could be transported to my time, in my room."

Shippo grabbed her hair as the world around them became baby blue. The essence around them was laced with threads of purple and pink. It pulsated as if it was alive. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, folding her ivory wings tightly to her back. _Gotta stay strong. Shippo needs me. _Thoughts raced through Kagome's head, telling her reasons to stay concentrated. Suddenly the brightness faded and Kagome found herself standing on solid ground again. She opened a cautious eye and looked down. Sighing in relief, Kagome placed the Sacred Jewel on her desk, creating a barrier of Miko energy to prevent anyone but a Miko such as herself from touching it.

"Kagome, what's this place?" Shippo was already sniffing about, getting his nose into everything.

"This is my house, and that's my underwear drawer" she frowned when she saw where his eager paws were sifting.

"Oh…" Shippo turned bright red.

"I'm tired; this took a lot of energy out of me, could you stay in here while I take a nap? I think that you may get strange looks if you venture out… You _are_ a demon, and demons aren't really frequently sighted in my time."

"Okay, I'm kind of tired too; could I take a nap along with you?" Shippo yawned.

"Sure!" Kagome grinned. She lay down on her bed, covering herself with the covers. Shippo hopped up and snuggled into the hollow between her chin and her chest. Kagome let the ghost of a smile grace her lips, _Shippo's just like a kitten!_

**_--_**

Yusuke's communicator started to beep. He took it out. "Yeah? What is it now?"

"A strong demon is inside the barrier. I think that it's with a lesser demon as well. Your new mission is to investigate this, I'm not sure if it's a threat, you see, we don't know who this demon is. It's inside an old shrine, the Higurashi shrine I believe."

"Okay toddler, I'm on it."

"Hey! Don't call m--" Yusuke severed the connection.

He cracked his knuckles. "So there's a demon around here, huh? And he's in a shrine of all places. This'll be a nice fight"

**_--_**

Kagome woke up from her sleep feeling refreshed. _I guess it's time to tell mom about my demon transformation… _she winced. _Not looking forward to that. _She sat up on her bed and changed her clothes. She pulled on another one of her school outfits, placing the old, slightly bloody one in a neat pile near her door. She walked downstairs. "Mom?" she called out, her voice seeming to echo throughout the hallway.

"Oh Kagome! You're back!" Mrs. Higurashi rushed around the corner of the hallway – and stopped dead still. "You're not Kagome. You're a demon that looks like her."

"No! I'm Kagome! I got turned into a demon when I got a huge cut in my shoulder and wolf and dragon demon blood got in it. I blacked out and when I came too I had a wolf tail and dragon wings… Not to mention my ears…" Kagome felt the points. "Now I'm like a were-wolf-dragon-elf" she giggled.

"Oh… I see…" Her mother walked over to the demoness' side and started stroking her snowy white tail. "Your tail is so soft!"

Kagome turned red. "Um… Mom, you can stop now…"

"Oh, sorry…" Her mom stilled her hand and brought it to her side.

"Oh mom! I have someone I want you to meet!" Kagome grabbed her mother's hand and raced toward the stairs. "Shippo!" she yelled for the little Kitsune.

"Kagome!" the fuzzball shot out of his adoptive mother's room and raced to meet the aforementioned Miko.

"Ack! Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed in surprise as he barreled into her, climbing to stand on her shoulder. She turned to her mother. "Mom, this is Shippo, a Kitsune demon."

"Ooooh! He's so cute!" Mrs. Higurashi stroked the fox demon's tail.

"I'm going to go outside, I need some fresh air, I guess being a demon makes you slightly claustrophobic." She flashed her mother a smile and walked past her through the house to the door, Shippo still settled comfortably on her shoulder.

"Where are we going to be at?" Shippo tugged her ear.

"We'll sit by the old tree, the one that Inuyasha used to be sealed to." Suddenly a fresh wave of tears cascaded down her face. "A-and I-Inuyasha's d-dead now."

"Kagome, please don't cry! Inuyasha will always be there, watching over you in some way shape or form." Shippo tried to comfort her.

"You're right, I must be strong for him; he wouldn't want me to act so weak." Kagome stuck her chin out stubbornly, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. She walked to the God Tree and leaned against its old, weathered bark. Her enhanced senses made her feel the ridges in the bark. She smiled. _Like the wrinkles on an old man. _She leaned back her head and gazed at the first star of the night. _I wonder what I will do now, I'm a demon, one who doesn't belong in my time. Will I find a way to live my life? I'll probably never have a husband, or, in a demon's manner of speaking, mate._

**_--_**

Yusuke finished his travel to the Higurashi shrine, suddenly sensing a strong demonic aura, a strong spiritual aura as well, but he ignored that. It was a shrine after all. He peered through the bushes and had to keep from gasping in surprise. He saw only a young demoness and a Kitsune kitten. None of which he'd think would emit such a strong aura. He shrugged and walked up to them, pretending like they were humans and he was lost. "Um, excuse me, but is this the Higurashi Shrine?"

"Yes." The nameless demoness continued to stare at the sky.

"Why are you here?"

"I live here"

He raised an eyebrow "Since when?"

"Since I was born, sixteen years ago" she finally looked at him. "Are you a monk? You have incredibly strong spiritual energy"

"No."

"Ah." She took the Kitsune demon from her shoulder, where he had fallen asleep. "I knew a monk once. He was a real pervert. He died you know, consumed by his own wind tunnel" she began to stroke the fox.

_Wind tunnel? Monk? Is this demon crazy? _"I didn't know there were any monks left"

"There aren't. When he died, he pulled Naraku and Kirara down with him." Suddenly she burst into tears. "They're _all_ dead"

_Who's dead? _Yusuke looked at the crying demoness. "Uh…. It's okay" he said, hesitantly walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

She hissed in pain and the Kitsune kit woke up. "Leave my mommy alone!" he launched a huge top at the spirit detective.

"Aack!" Yusuke dodged it and glared at the Kitsune. He walked over to the kit and bashed it on the head.

"Kwaa! He hit me!" the tiny fox demon sniffled with big tears in his eyes.

"Leave Shippo alone, Inuyasha." Her voice practically dripped venom.

"Inuyasha? I'm not a dog demon." Yusuke informed her, confused.

"Don't insult him, he was a great friend, you don't deserve to carry his name." She sniffed, bringing the fox kit closer to her. She got up and walked toward an open area. Opening her wings, she mumbled something to herself. Yusuke barely caught it, "I wonder how these things work…"

_She should know, it's not like she's never flown before, she has lived for sixteen years_. _Come to think of it, if she's sixteen right now, shouldn't she be much smaller, about the size of her kit?_ "Wait, where're you going?" he ran over to her, a yard away when she took off.

Yusuke barely heard her voice floating on the wind. "Away…" It answered softly.

**_--_**

**_I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC, I don't watch Yu Yu Hakusho much, I've only seen up to Episode 8, (I love Episode 5 XD) But anyways, R&R_**

-Saphire Moon Maiden


	2. Purifying Demon

**And Here's Chapter two! Dedicated to Julia and condorfan My two reviewers!**

Yusuke took out his communicator and spoke into it. "Hello, Koenma?"

"Yes Yusuke? What'd you find out about the strong demon?" the young heir of the spirit world's voice buzzed out of the device.

"The demon… Is a… Girl."

"Is that all? Come on, Yusuke, you've got to have figured out more than that. Who was the lesser demon? And what kind of demon was she? Did you figure out any names?"

"Well, the lesser demon was a Kitsune. I think that she called him Shippo. She was a… wolf and dragon demon. She had a wolf tail and dragon wings, both were so white, they almost seemed to glow! Um… She said that she had lived there since she was born, and that she was sixteen. Knowing demons, she should have looked a lot younger, but she looked like a sixteen-year-old human; excluding the wings, pointed ears, and tail, of course."

"Interesting… The demonic aura just appeared out of nowhere yesterday, and up until then, we got no demonic auras except those of a Hanyou once in a while." Koenma seemed to be pondering something.

"She said that she knew a monk… and something about a wind tunnel, she also said that the monk was a pervert. Two other names were mentioned, Kirara and Naraku, oh yeah, and Inuyasha." Yusuke tried to recall the missing details of their conversation.

"I think I've heard those names somewhere before..."

"She also said 'They're alldead' could that mean you could summon them from the spirit world? For a little chat, perhaps?" suggested Yusuke.

"Great idea!" Yusuke heard the sounds of a pencil scratching on a piece of paper and Koenma muttering "Kirara… Niraku… Inuyasha"

"I'm not exactly sure if they were all on her side though, Inuyasha seems like he was the 'enemy' but on the other hand; our demoness implied that Inuyasha hit the Kitsune, Shippo, on the head a lot, he must have had a close relationship with the two."

"… Okay, I'll summon them as soon as I can gather them."

"Later" Yusuke ended the conversation. _Now, to find that girl._

He looked off into the direction in which she had gone. _I may need some help… _He walked to Kurama's house.

--

Kurama looked out the window and saw the green-clad spirit detective walking toward his door with a serious expression. He opened his door to see Yusuke's hand poised to knock. "What is it?" he said with no emotion.

"I need to find a demoness."

"Hmm… So you'll need my help taking her down?"

"Not to take her down, capture her, _alive_" Yusuke put emphasis on the last word.

"You can answer my questions on the way there." Kurama walked alongside his work partner. "Is she a strong demon?"

"Koenma and I both sensed a strong demonic aura around her."

"So she'll probably be harder to capture, strange Koenma doesn't want us to just eliminate her."

"Yeah, he did say something about not knowing her identity. He doesn't have any records at all!"

"Do you know a weakness, have you seen her?"

"Well… She has a kit…"

"We could kidnap it and she'll be forced to come along… Though… I'd hate resorting to such trickery."

"But you were a thief in your former life, why is this any different?"

"I'm Shuichi too, remember? Youko is just half of me; Shuichi is the exact opposite of that silver Kitsune."

"The demoness' kit is a Kitsune."

"…" Kurama walked in silence for a minute. "What kind of demon is she?"

"I'm not really sure… She had a wolf tail, dragon wings, and pointed demon ears."

"A wolf demon mating with a dragon demon… Hmm… That's rare, they're supposed to be mortal enemies."

"She said that she's sixteen."

"Young demon. I'm over three hundred years old"

Suddenly Yusuke twitched, "Do you sense it? She's nearby, but so is someone with unnaturally high spiritual energy."

"There are more demons then just two. I sense at least ten."

--

Kagome stood where she had landed, arms protectively wrapped around her kit. "Leave us alone, or I'll purify you."

A mottled green demon stepped forward and laughed. "Purify us? You're a demon, how could you do that?" He charged toward her with his horned head leveled at her.

She stood her ground and simply placed a finger on his bony scalp. The demon was reverted to a pile of white rose petals. "So what about the rest of you?" she raised an eyebrow at the remainder of the mottled demons.

"Uh… We should go now, Tokyo is near and so are some humans we can devour" the group started to back away.

Kagome stood with her mouth gaping. "You eat humans? How disgusting can you get?" she quickly recovered and, with a glance, told the Kitsune to stay back. Glowing white, she stretched out her fingers, channeling her Miko power through all but the thumbs in white-pink beams. As the beams struck the demons, they too turned to rose petals.

Shippo leaped onto her shoulder once again. "You feeling okay Kagome?"

She drew a few shaky breaths. "Yeah, but that took a lot out of me" she eyed the petals and grinned. "The roses were a nice touch."

"I've _never_ seen you purify so many demons at one time!" Shippo complimented her. "You're going to be as good as our Miroku one of these days"

"Yeah, but I hope I'm not as _bad _as him" she snickered "Right, I shouldn't speak ill of the dead," she chided herself, "even if they've been dead for nearly _five hundred years_."

"But," Shippo looked at her, confused "He and the others just died a couple days ago"

"I know, but now it's five hundred years in the future." Kagome explained. "I wonder what Sesshomaru looks like now… an old man perhaps? Maybe he looks like Totosai!" Kagome collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"But Kagome, when you last saw him, he was probably already four hundred years old, maybe more. I think Totosai was more than two thousand years old when we last saw him."

--

Yusuke and Kurama sensed some of the demonic aura fade away, strong blasts of spirit energy flaring up from a clearing just ahead.

They stealthily crept into the bushes, eavesdropping on the Kitsune and demoness' conversation.

"You feeling okay Kagome?" _Kagome, so that's her name… _Yusuke mused.

"Yeah, but that took a lot out of me" a pause. "The roses were a nice touch" _Roses?_ _Is she a controller of plants like me?_ Kurama widened his eyes ever so slightly – a show of surprise.

"I've _never _seen you purify so many demons at one time, you're going to be as good as our Miroku one of these days." _Purify, but she's a demon, right? _Both boys had the same thought.

_I should tell Koenma about this Miroku though, he could be someone he could gather information about this mysterious young demon. _Yusuke had an afterthought.

"Yeah, but I hope I'm not as bad as him. Right, I shouldn't speak ill of the dead, even if they've been dead for nearly _five hundred years_." _I thought she said she was sixteen… Now she's over five hundred? _Yusuke's eyes widened in shock.

"But, he and the others just died a couple days ago." _She was joking about the five hundred years thing. _Kurama blinked in relief, he wouldn't let a mere demoness be older then him, even if he was Youko at the time.

"I know, but now it's five hundred years in the future." _…Now I'm confused. _Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder what Sesshomaru looks like now… an old man perhaps? Maybe he looks like Totosai!" _She knew Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands, and Totosai, the legendary sword maker? _Kurama widened his eyes in shock. _She must be very lucky to be alive;, she doesn't even call him Lord Sesshomaru, what disrespect! Or bravery… Depends on how you look at it._

"But Kagome, when you last saw him, he was probably already four hundred years old, maybe more. I think Totosai was more than two _thousand_ years old when we last saw _him_." _A two thousand year old demon? Jeez, he must look old! That's rare for a demon, isn't it? _Yusuke's jaw gaped.

Kurama widened his eyes; _she knew Sesshomaru when he was four hundred years old? That was way back in the feudal era! She __**must **__have been lying about her age! _He noticed her getting up to leave. Tapping Yusuke on the shoulder, he motioned for him to confront her.

"Why not you?" He whispered.

Kurama put a hand over his mouth, but it was too late.

--

Kagome heard a whispered whine in the bushes; "Why not you?"

"You'd better come out, or I'll be forced to purify you." She narrowed her eyes at the spot where she knew a couple of buffoons were sitting.

"You know, she will do it!" Shippo told the bush people with wide eyes.

"Okay, okay, you caught us. Now what do you want?" Yusuke walked out of the bushes with his hands up, Kurama walked out slower with a bored expression on his face.

"You're that creepy monk that was at my house a couple minutes ago!" she accused him.

"I told you, I'm not a monk!"

"You expect me to believe you're not a monk? Do us both a favor and stop stalking me, okay?" she told him, smiling sweetly.

Yusuke's eye twitched. "I'm not stalking you!" he yelled.

"I think I'll purify you both just for the heck of it."

"How can you purify us? You're a demon." Kurama asked her, tonelessly.

"I've only been a demon for two days now, at the most."

"What? You mean you're a human!" Yusuke yelled.

"No, I'm a demon." Kagome reassured him.

"…"

"I think I'll go now, but I'll have to purify you because you know that information."

They paled.

"Kagome, you wouldn't purify innocent people, would you?" Shippo asked her.

"They're not innocent, one's a stalker, and the other's a demon." She explained seriously, grinning on the inside.

"I. Am. Not. A. Stalker." Yusuke informed her through gritted teeth.

"Soo… You'll be the first to go then." She made her hands glow white with her purification powers and walked slowly toward the two young men.

"Gah!" Yusuke took off at a run, Kagome hot on his heels.

_Hmm… Perfect timing… _Kurama walked over to the tiny Kitsune demon and used his plant powers to bind him in thick vines, making him immobile. Grabbing the fox by his tail, Kurama picked him up and walked over to the demoness and the spirit detective who were currently playing a deadly game of tag. "Stop, I've got what we need."

"Kagome!" Shippo wriggled in the red-haired man's hand.

"You!" Kagome used Yusuke's stopping to her advantage and slapped him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he rubbed his cheek.

"Huh, you're not purified?" She smirked. "That _must_ mean you're a monk."

"I am not a monk!" he yelled, glaring at her.

"Monk, could you please tell that Kitsune demon to let my son go?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Umm… let me think… No." he smiled sweetly back.

She turned to the said Kitsune demon, "I'll go instead, just so long as you leave him alone, to come and go as he wishes."

"See Yusuke, told you it'd work." He unbound the kit and bound the demoness.

"Kagome!" the tiny demon streaked toward her, crying.

"I love you too, Shippo." She smiled at the miniature furball.

"I'll stay with you Kagome; you never can trust men, from what I've seen Miroku do." Shippo leered at the two 'men'.

"Ha!" Yusuke laughed. "Is Miroku the perverted monk you told me about?"

"Yes." She glared at him sharply out of the corner of her eye.

He wilted under her gaze.

"So… Where are you two taking me?" she asked the hanyou and the monk.

"To Koenma" the Kitsune demon answered emotionlessly.

"And might I ask who that is?"

"None of your business, wench." The 'monk' frowned.

"I am not a wench, stalker" she turned up her nose.

"You!" he glared at her.

The Kitsune took out a small device and spoke a few whispered words into it. A few seconds later a blue haired girl, flying on an oar, appeared through a hole in the fabric of space and time. "Hi! Did you find that demoness?" she asked in a cheery voice.

"Yeah Boton." The human rolled his eyes in Kagome's direction.

"Be nicer to her, Yusuke, she's a lady!" the pink-eyed girl chided the brown eyed boy.

"She's a demon."

"Kurama, could you carry her through the portal for me? I see she's a little tied up at the moment."

The little Kitsune glared at the bigger Kitsune as he walked over to pick Kagome up. "Leave my mommy alone! I'll do it." He dashed over to his 'mother' and burrowed under her body until he could support her weight on his back, just barely.

_Mommy? Now that's a surprise, she seems like a dragon-wolf demon and that kit looks fully Kitsune. _Boton watched the two.

The Kitsune walked slowly toward the portal, hopping through once he was close enough.

**Lol, cliffie! FYI, I won't post the next chapter until I have at least 8 reviews in total.**

**Yours truly, Saphire Moon Maiden**


	3. Reikai

**--Sorry Guys - It's shorter than I wanted... But don't worry, I promise to write more next time around. BTW the pairing has been decided; it is Kagome/Hiei, sorry KurKag fans, but there are just to many of those stories out there... Read and Review please! I'll update when I feel I have enough reviews, as usual...**

* * *

**In the Reikai**

* * *

"Hey, Toddler! We brought the demoness to you as you asked. She's a bit of an annoyance though; she keeps calling me a monk!" Yusuke said through gritted teeth at the small ruler of the spirit world. The strangest thing about him was he seemed to have an air of royalty, not to mention he was floating high enough that his head was level to the red-haired Kitsune demon.

"Very good Yusuke. I understand her calling you a monk; you _do_ have high spirit energy." He floated around her and saw that she seemed calm and her muscles were relaxed. He addressed her, "Why are you so calm?"

She shrugged, "Why not? I don't feel like killing or purifying anyone right now. And seeing as you're a lord, or at least a member of a royal family, it wouldn't be wise to do either of those things to you. So why waste energy tensing up? I've been a Miko for a while now, and I learned to conserve my energy for the times I need it."

He was awed at so easily she was able to give up that information. "Wait, did you say you were a Miko?"

"Yes."

"But… but how?"

"I'll tell you if you release me from these blasted vines." She fidgeted slightly. "They're a little uncomfortable."

"Kurama?" the floating toddler gave the silver Kitsune demon an inquisitive look.

Kurama dismissed the binding vines with a wave of his hand.

"Well, it all started about a year ago, on my fifteenth birthday…Insert Kagome's story… And then, after the battle, my friends died, all but me and Shippo. I walked into the woods, meaning to get a headstone for Miroku and Kirara's grave, and stumbled upon a scuffle between a tribe of wolf demons and an exceptionally large dragon demon. My wound in my shoulder re-opened and I absorbed some demon blood. I fainted after that, and when I woke up, I was like you see me now, a demon. So, now I'm a Miko and a demon." She sighed. "The monk can tell you the rest, he knows it after all."

The members of the spirit detective team stared at her in utter disbelief. "She's… not… lying…" Kurama said slowly. "I only smell honesty coming off of her."

"You mean to tell me there has been a well that travels back to the feudal era and I haven't heard a single word about it?" The toddler's face went dark "Oh, blood will spill tonight."

The spirit detectives and the young demoness stared at him like he was insane. "Umm… Little mister… you look scary." The little Kitsune spoke up.

"What did you call me?" Koenma looked like he was going to explode.

"I don't really know your name… So…"

"It's Koenma"

"Oh, well in that case… Koenma, you look scary!" Shippo chirped brightly.

Everyone stared at him.

"Hey, leave my son alone" Kagome stood protectively over him, baring her fangs in a feral snarl at them all.

"Kagome, can we find Sesshoumaru, or Totosai for that matter, and ask them what happened while we were gone?"

"Sure, if they're still alive, I'm sure they would oblige us." She smiled warmly at her kit.

"Wait, how do you know the ruler of the Makai?" Koenma looked at her accusingly.

"Oh, he's Inuyasha's older brother." Shippo piped up.

"Yeah, he used to be a freak after the Tetsuiga, but now that he sort of became my friend… He stopped his mindless chase for a sword that would never accept him."

"What do you mean, never accept him?"

"The only ones that were ever accepted by the Tetsuiga were me and Inuyasha. I was the one who originally pulled it from the stone in the first place."

"Oh…"

"Can I go now, I want to find Sesshoumaru. Can I go to this Makai?" she asked Koenma.

"Sure you can, but I'll have my Spirit Detectives come with you. Escort the way perhaps?"

"Um… Sure…" Kagome didn't have a way to properly refuse his offer.

"Alright, here come the missing two right now"

Kagome watched as a teenager in a blue suit with bright orange hair and a short boy with a black cloak and black hair that defied gravity walked in. She only had eyes for the short one though. Only one thought was running through her mind while she examined him from head to toe; _He's so… Hot._


End file.
